


Stay With Me.

by ironicbleu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rated T for swearing, Ritsu Sakuma has BPD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbleu/pseuds/ironicbleu
Summary: Mao has left to tour abroad with Trickstar, leaving Ritsu feeling abandoned and miserable.Refusing to leave his room, Ritsu only has one person to confide in: his older brother.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu (mentioned), Sakuma Rei & Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Stay With Me.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my personal headcanon that Ritsu has BPD (Borderline Personality Disorder) so I hinted at it in the fic. Ritsu experiences splitting towards Mao (if you don't know what that is, look it up!). 
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated. Thank you!

Ritsu hated Mao Isara for leaving him. In other words, Mao had gone on a tour with Trickstar, and Ritsu was lonely. He tugged roughly at his unwashed hair, tears pricking at his blood red eyes. The dull ache in his scalp was almost reassuring; someone as vile and selfish as him could still feel something human such as pain. 

And Ritsu was certainly in a lot of pain.

Trickstar began gaining popularity after they won the SS, and with the formation of Ensemble Square, they had even more duties to tend to. As the representative idols of Yumenosaki Academy, they were nearly constantly being bombarded with paparazzi and nosy interviewers begging for an inkling of juicy gossip or “insider” news. This time, they’d been asked to perform overseas. It was only two weeks, Mao assured Ritsu, but two weeks was practically an eternity in the lonely vampire’s eyes.

Ritsu’s days felt bleak and meaningless. Usually he spent his time with Mao, but without him, he had nothing to do. He slept all day, and then watched cheesy romcom anime all night that left him feeling emptier as he remembered his partner was gone. He hadn’t showered for days on end. His greasy hair stuck to his forehead, and the feeling was absolutely atrocious, but Ritsu couldn’t be bothered to do anything about it. He probably smelled sweaty too, not even having changed clothes since Mao first left. 

Ritsu Sakuma was a mess without his boyfriend.

He jumped like a startled cat when there was a knock at his bedroom door. And of course, there was only one person that could be.

Ritsu huffed. “Go away, Anija.”

But Rei did not go away. Of course he didn’t. “Ritsuuuuuu, you haven’t left your room in three days. Are you even eating!? Please let me come inside! I’m worried!”

Although Ritsu and Rei had worked on patching up their relationship, Ritsu still wasn’t too keen on talking to him. And that was on  _ good _ days. With Ritsu’s current mental state, he’d usually give Rei a classic “Fuck off before I call the authorities!” But at that point, Ritsu was incredibly lonely, and desperate for someone to talk to. Anyone. And maybe that meant his shitty (yet perhaps secretly beloved) Anija.

“...Fine. The door is open,” Ritsu mumbled, just loud enough for Rei to hear. He sunk further into the blankets in his bed, only leaving his face visible, like a baby swaddled in cloth. He was even paler than usual, keeping the curtains to his room closed at all times. Vampires weren’t made for sunlight, after all, and without Mao around, there was no one to coax Ritsu out.

Rei stepped inside his younger brother’s bedroom. The air was painfully stale, so he decided to leave the door open behind him. He was immediately drawn to the large lump on the bed, which he realized was Ritsu hiding underneath a multitude of blankets. Rei approached Ritsu’s blanket fortress, crouching next to the bed. “Knock knock~”   
  


Ritsu grunted. “Hi.”

“Can I take the blankets off?” Rei asked.

“Yeah, whatever.”

Rei began removing the blankets, leaving Ritsu exposed in an oversized t-shirt that probably belonged to Mao and boxers with the Trickstar logo. His skin was greasy, and his hair was knotted. Not to mention he had visible tear trails down his cheeks. Rei simply spread his arms, inviting Ritsu in for a hug.

Surprisingly, Ritsu complied, falling into Rei’s arms like a ragdoll. He tightly wrapped his arms around his older brother as a sob hiccupped out of him immediately. “Anija, it’s not fair,” he cried. “Maakun left. Why would he do that? He’s  _ my _ boyfriend, he’s not supposed to leave me!” 

Rei simply listened to Ritsu and let him get his emotions out, while gently patting his head and running his fingers through the many knots in his raven hair. “When will he be back?”

“Two weeks! That’s way too long, he should know that! I need him to take care of me every day, you know? I fall apart without him!” Ritsu wailed. “He can’t do this to me! I hate him! He’s so selfish!” He clenched tighter around Rei. And shuddered as a sob wracked his body. “I hate it, Anija. It hurts. Because I know that  _ I’m  _ the selfish one,” he admitted. “I am. And Maakun is just helping his unit. But it hurts my heart to see him with other people. I want to dig a grave for myself. I’d rather die than have him love someone more than me.”

Rei leaned his head on top of Ritsu’s. “There, there, Onii-chan is here. I’m not leaving again, alright? You have me until Mao gets back, okay?” Rei said gently. 

Ritsu nodded his head. “Okay. But please don’t leave. I really need you right now. I don’t want to be all alone again. I don’t want to go back to the dark. It was so cold…” 

Rei squeezed his little brother softly. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t have to go back.” He placed a kiss on Ritsu’s head. “I’m right here.”

Ritsu nuzzled into Rei like a cat, his crying slowly tapering off. He was surprisingly easy to calm, like a baby that simply needs to be held. “...Thank you. Can you keep holding me like this? It’s nice.”

“Of course! Anything for my cute little Ritsu!”

“Mmh… on second thought, if you’re going to act like that…”

“Wait wait, I was just kidding! I won’t overdo the affection, I promise.”

Ritsu smiled. Rei thought this was likely the first time Ritsu had smiled in days. “Thank you, Anija. Thank you for being here.”

Rei smiled back. “I love you, Ritsu.”

_ I love you too, Anija. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want to keep up with my writing? Have any requests or want to work together?
> 
> Feel free to contact me at @owarinotenshi on Twitter!


End file.
